


Obligation

by hpets



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Victorian era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpets/pseuds/hpets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obligation could break even the strongest man, but he would not let it break them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. 
> 
> AN: This is just a snippet of a Victorian era Star trek story I was thinking of writing. Wanted to see how it went. It was inspired from a drawing on deviant art, but I can’t remember the artist. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> Slash Kirk/Spock  
> Angst

The hedges rose high above him obscuring everything in folds of green, the sky only a sliver of blue above. The sun shone overhead illuminating only the very top leaves reflecting a golden light only able to creep towards the ground as the hedge broke.

Pale gravel crunched under foot as Spock made his way towards the light laying across the path in front of him catching the faint trickle of water as he drew closer. The chatter of birds was a constant interruption to the otherwise silence of the cool depths within the maze. Spock strained his ears listening for something else something that did not match that which resided in the hedges hoping to use it to lead him to his destination, but nothing drew his attention. 

The harsh light streaming through the opening in the green leaves and brown stems forced his eyes to close for a moment unable to adjust to the sudden shift in light so quickly. He allowed a sigh of relief as his eyes fluttered back open and they caught the unmistakable form he was searching for. 

Jim stood in black, his trousers clinging to his legs, white shirt a sharp contrast to the black vest trimmed in gold flowing over his shoulders to his tapered waist. His boots, black polished leather was dusted in grey, the gravel of the path clinging to what it could reach. His black tailcoat lay abandoned on a stone bench threatening to be engulfed by the hedge at Spock’s right. 

“Jim,” Spock spoke making sure his voice could be heard over the trickle of the fountain taking up the majority of the secret garden. 

Blue eyes snapped up from their quiet contemplation of the water as it rippled under the gentle cascade emitting from the stone maidens jug. The golden sunlight reflected off the golden strains upon his head soft and frayed as if hand had been run through it may times.

“Spock,” he breath eyes taking in his form from his brown leather boots to his blue grey vest adorning his chest before resting on his face, “I didn’t expect to see you?”

Spock could not miss the longing in that gaze, “We need to speak.”

He stepped closer.

“I said no Spock, I can’t,” he looked away but otherwise did not back away from Spock’s advance his wavering gaze resting upon half concealed stone in the hedge wall, “Not after this.”

“You think your rejection would cause me to not wish to see you,” Spock reached out feeling the warm silk under his fingers as his hand came to rest on Jim’s shoulder.

“I would have followed you to the ends,” Jim leaned into the touch eyes finally returning to Spock’s face, “But I cannot not now, now that I have a responsibility to my family, to my mother. I can’t run away.”

“I understand,” Spock replied simply smoothing the soft fabric beneath his palm. 

Jim nodded but his wavering eyes told Spock he could not believe the man before him would take his rejection so easily, “You should leave me, I did.” He spoke referring to their time before, years ago now when Jim asked him what Spock had asked not three days ago. To run away to be free of obligation, of family pressures something only few could dream of. 

He stepped closer. Spock welcomed him trailing a hand over his soft cheek just freshly shaven that morning in preparation for what was to come. 

“And that is the reason I understand you now my Jim. I refused you as you have done now because you have a responsibility as I did then,” Spock spoke the words his lover needed to hear as they drew closer Jim’s arms reaching for him trailing over his waist reaching to caress his brow.

“But Spock I..” Jim drew back allowing himself only to cup Spock’s warm hand against his cheek.

“Hush,” Spock whispered smoothing a thumb over plump lips, “I will not leave you, even if I cannot have you.”

“I have been matched Spock,” Jim’s eyes fluttered closed unable to look his lover in the eye as he told him of the woman to be his wife, “She is from the north, of a good family. My mother arranged it.”

“Miss Carol Marcus,” Spock breathed, “I am aware.”

“She will bare me a son,” Jim’s eyes finally slid open his expressing tearing at Spock’s heart, “The Kirk line must continue.”

“It is your responsibility.” 

Jim nodded his grief raw. His brother’s funeral had been that morning; his wake would be this afternoon.

“An accident Spock that’s all it takes to turn a person’s life on end,” His smile was ugly on his face devote of any mirth or merriment, “I wasn’t meant to run this family Spock,” he whimpered turning his face, pressing it into Spock’s hand. 

“Yet you will with out a doubt succeed,” Spock replied feeling the flutter of Jim’s lips against his palm.

“You would have made your family proud, if you were the one,” Jim sighed placing one last kiss before turning back to his lover.

“Perhaps,” Spock inclined his head thinking on his own lost responsibility now his elder brother had returned, “but not now.”

“Why did this have to happen?” Jim asked the events of the years deepening the lines forming at the corners of blue eyes. Spock had begun those linse when he had chosen his obligations to his family over his lover, they had then deepened with the years aboard in Jim’s search for anything else to take away the pain of his heart. A sweet reprieve on his return and learning of Spock’s loss of family responsibility had lasted only until the carriage carrying his brother and new bride to their summer cottage had lost a wheel careening into a lake. If he believed in wishes Spock would wish for all those line to be wiped away under the caress of his hand as they traced Jim’s features taking these last moments to memorize what he could now never have. 

“Freedom was a nice reprieve,” Jim told him accepting his touch with the hint of a smile at the corner of his lips.

“But now we must persevere,” Spock didn’t know who pulled who closer as their lips hovered inches apart.

The clear sound of boots on gravel had them pulling apart their lips never touching as they tried to gather themselves before who ever it was could come upon their hiding place.

“Lord Kirk, sir?” asked a timid voice accompanied by a young man dressed in the servant garb of the Kirk household, “Mr. Greyson,” he bowed low noticing the second man in the clearing the moment his eyes adjusted to the bright light, “I apologize sirs, I did not mean to disturb you.”

“It’s ok Kevin,” Jim smile didn’t quiet reach his eyes as he soothed the boys worry, “What has you venturing so far out in the garden to find me?”

“Your mother sir, she wishes to speak to you before the wake sir,” Kevin replied keeping his eyes on the scattered gravel path even as he straightened from his bow.

“Tell her I’ll be there presently,” Jim replied with the same smile far from his usual easy grin. 

The boy disappeared with a nod retreating as quickly as he could from the grove. Neither man spoke as they listened to the Kevin’s footsteps retreat, waiting until the sound faded entirely. 

“Spock I..” Jim turned to him hand fluttering at his side like he wanted to reach out.

“It is ok Jim,” Spock told him his own hands clasped behind his back not allowing the temptation to pull the man before him back into his arms. He feared if he did so he would not let go, “Family must take precedence.”

Jim nodded looking to the south where the Kirk house lay 100 meters away, “I’ll see you again.”

Spock nodded stepping to the side to allow Jim past him. The man turned to him one last time as he scooped up his coat but then the blue eyes were gone disappearing with the man, the golden light fading from his head as he was encased in shadow. 

Obligation could break even the strongest man, but he would not let it break them.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hope you all enjoyed and apologies for all the angst but I feel like it fit when I wrote this. Please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
